Deux cours, deux parcours
by Srithanio
Summary: Que font les parents quand ils ne peuvent s'occuper de leurs enfants ? Ils les envoient à l'école ! Heureusement que les maîtresses sont là pour leur faire cours, hein? Heureusement ...
1. Mademoiselle Frout

_**Titre**: Deux cours, deux parcours  
_

_**Correctrice:**__ Leia Tortoise_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Les personnages me sont seulement __prêté__ à l'insu de son plein gré par Sir Pratchett. L'idée vient d'une petite phrase de ma prof de français (si elle savait ce que je fais de son enseignement ...) et de Leia Tortoise. _

* * *

**Mademoiselle Frout**

Dans la salle, pas un seul bruit à part des chuchotements discrets.

Un observateur aurait remarqué malgré la pénombre les tables renversées, les chaises montées en barricade, des objets disséminés et entassés comme si une tornade géante mais bizarrement ordonnée était passée. En faisant attention, il aurait vu les ombres se glisser le long des murs, et distingué de petits êtres se déplacer à couvert le plus silencieusement possible. Il aurait peut-être même noté une personne isolée, écroulée sur une chaise au milieu de tout ce bazar, l'air complètement désespérée ...

Les petits êtres rampaient, s'accroupissaient, se glissaient partout. On voyait parfois un pied ou une main sortir des ombres, vite cachée ensuite. De petits objets étaient aussitôt lancés dans la direction du membre entraperçu.

La personne au milieu soupira, et releva la tête.

Les chuchotements cessèrent. De chaque coté, les adversaires s'immobilisèrent, prêts à se sauter dessus.

Et soudain, sa voix retentit.

- Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! Rangez-moi ça!

Signal lancé.

Chacun sortit de sa cachette et lança ce qu'il avait dans la main sur ceux d'en face.

- Je vous ai dit de - Aïe!

Mademoiselle Frout porta la main à sa joue: un Doudou d'Origine Non Identifiée venait de la lui percuter à haute vitesse. En dessous les suivaient des Enfants de Classe Bien Identifiés, malheureusement. C'était sa classe.

Elle esquiva quelques projectiles, évita Roland qui tentait de faire un croche-pattes à tout ce qui bougeait et remonta les stores.

- Maîtreeeeeeeeesse ! On jouait !" geignit la voix stridente de Mélissa.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais n'eut même pas le temps de répliquer que d'autres voix reprirent:

- On s'en fiche ! Maintenant c'est la bataille, et je vais t'écraser!

- Naaaaan !

- Je suis le roi de Morpork, je vais t'étriper! Et t'écrabouiller! Et t'ébouillanter!

- Nan !

- Si!

Interrompant le dialogue de "Naaaaan" et "Siiiiiii", deux autres enfants vinrent mettre leur grain de sel.

- Et moi, je suis le corbeau et je vais bien manger! Y'a déjà 812 morts et demi !

- Je peux faire la mouche ?

Peine perdue, Roi-de-Morporck et Mélissa-la-future-victime continuaient leur discussion.

- Et puis t'écorner!

- Naaaaan!

- Siiiiiiii!

- Naaaaan !

- Et puis je vais t'éventer!

- NNNNN... Mais pourquoi tu veux me faire du vent ?

Elle tenta encore une fois de se faire entendre:

- Les enfants, la leçon d'histoire est term-

- Pour que tu aies froid et que je puisse t'étertuer, et que toutes les mouches elles aillent vers toi !

Un essai de plus:

- J'ai dit qu-

- Et je garde les corbeaux, ils sont plus beaux ! Passe que les mouches elles ont pas de bouches!

- Maiheu !

- Nanananèèèèèèère!

Ils allaient l'écouter, nom d'un petit gnome à lunettes ?!

- J'AI DIT QUE C'ETAIT FINI !

Un bref silence suivit. Ca avait marché !

Jusqu'à ce que Mélissa, l'air boudeur, lui lance: "Maîtresse, ça va pas de crier sur des petits enfants ? T'as pas le droit alors qu'on é-tu-die l'histoire!

- Et qu'on écravente! compléta l'auto-proclamé Roi.

Ou pas. Les autres élèves continuèrent dans la même voie:

- Méchante maîtresse!

- Vilaine!

- On va se plaindre!

- Laisse-nous travailler!

- Ouais!

- Allez, on y retourne! Je vais tous vous écailler!

- Naaaaaaan !

Elle les regarda recommencer leur bataille, totalement perdue.

Tout ça, c'était la faute de cette nouvelle pédagogie, disant qu'il fallait laisser les enfants s'exprimer, être eux-même.

Elle comprenait bien l'intérêt de cette théorie. Pendant des années, les enfants avaient été cloîtrés dans des salles obscures, forcés à rester assis pendant des heures à écouter des cours abscons et à retranscrire des paroles incompréhensibles.

Dans l'intérêt de l'Equilibre du Grand Karma de l'Education, il fallait changer cet état de fait et leur permettre de s'exprimer, c'était certain. Mais certaines fois, comme là tout de suite, elle enviait le calme qui devait régner dans ces classes.

"Zéro contrainte, pas d'autorité de l'adulte, un enseignement uniquement motivée par la saine curiosité de l'enfant", qu'on lui avait dit en formation. Belle idée, noble, intelligente ... et totalement dévastatrice quand on l'appliquait.

Prenez le cas de la feuille de présence. Enfin, de la non-feuille de présence, parce qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à en avoir une décente; les élèves trouvaient drôle de changer de prénom chaque matin et refusaient de toute façon de respecter ses consignes. Et elle n'avait même pas le droit de les punir ou de les réprimander! Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était les compter le matin quand ils étaient plus ou moins encadrés par leurs parents, puis fermer la porte et les fenêtres à clef en espérant qu'aucun d'eux ne se sauve par la cheminée.

Et ensuite il fallait théoriquement leur faire classe. En pratique, il fallait s'assurer qu'aucun d'eux ne soit gravement blessé ou ne détruise le local lors d'une expérience de chimie amusante improvisée. Ah, la "saine curiosité des enfants" ....

Elle essayait de les aider. Vraiment. Mademoiselle Frout se mettait en quatre pour ses élèves, adaptait ses cours à leur niveau, décrétait une récréation quand elle sentait les élèves trop fatigués/trop distraits/trop en forme (certaines de ces récréations duraient 5 heures). Elle programmait ses séances des heures durant, inventant des expériences et activités amusantes, ramenant le matériel pour finalement tout abandonner devant une classe de 30 élèves qui se croyait au spectacle, et le faisait savoir en lançant des cacahuètes. Elle était irréprochable niveau préparation.

Mais que pouvait-elle faire face à la dure réalité? Son enseignement, aussi bon qu'il soit, ne pourrait jamais être profitable aux élèves s'ils ne voulaient pas l'écouter.

Et ça, à qui la faute?

A leur passé. Elle en était persuadée ; leur comportement actuel était dû au vécu, au bagage de chacun. Une parole non écoutée, une remarque mal prise, des parents un peu trop absents ou beaucoup trop présents, des copains les entraînant ... chacune de ces petites choses pouvait expliquer ce qu'il (plutôt qui?) se passait maintenant dans cette classe.

C'était juste pas de chance que chacun de ces vécus les poussent à la chahuter et à se conduire comme des sauvages.

Mais elle continuait d'essayer.

Et après tout, cela marchait d'un certain coté.

Lors de la bataille précédente, aucune des équipes n'avait lancé de camarade sur leurs adversaires, contrairement au début de l'année. (Tant mieux; elle avait eu un mal fou à expliquer les bleus et trous de l'uniforme de Simplon Thompson à ses parents.) Elle n'avait pas non plus vu de vol d'objets acérés (compas, taille-crayon) ou d'armes bactériologiques (casse-croûte de déjeuner). Il y avait de l'amélioration.

Et puis, ils maîtrisaient beaucoup plus de vocabulaire qu'au début de l'année. C'était juste dommage que les nouveaux mots appartiennent essentiellement aux domaines des insultes, de la bataille ou des coups et blessures. D'ici cinq ou six ans, elle devrait arriver à leur apprendre à dire "Merci".

Alors que la cloche sonnait et que ses élèves hurlaient comme des sauvages, Mademoiselle Frout se leva pour déverrouiller la porte. Le petit Stephen avait attrapé un crayon et essayait déjà de crocheter la serrure.

Essayant de rester calme, elle se répéta: tous ses élèves avaient un bagage, et ils réussiraient malgré ça. Probablement. Enfin, elle l'espérait.


	2. Mademoiselle Suzanne

_**Titre:** Deux cours, deux parcours_

_**Correctrice:**__ Leia Tortoise_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Les personnages me sont seulement __prêté__ à l'insu de son plein gré par Sir Pratchett. L'idée vient d'une petite phrase de ma prof de français (si elle savait ce que je fais de son enseignement ...) et de Leia Tortoise. _

* * *

**Mademoiselle Suzanne**

Pas un bruit dans la classe, à part le bruit soyeux de la plume glissant sur le papier. Mademoiselle Suzanne regardait sa classe plancher sur un devoir mêlant histoire et mathématiques.

Les questions énoncées auraient sans doute surpris pas mal d'adultes.

**1) Où a eu lieu précisément la grand bataille d'Ankh-Morpork? En quelle année ? Pour quelles raisons ?**

**2) Combien y a-t-il eu de morts ?**

**3) Quels ordres stupides ont causé la majeure partie des pertes?**

**4) Quelles mesures simples auraient permis de diminuer drastiquement le nombre de morts?**

**5) Quelles sont les principales espèces de charognards? **

**6) Sachant qu'un cadavre moyen de guerrier pèse dans les 80 kg et qu'un renard peut manger 4 kilos de viande au maximum, combien de ces charognards auraient eu le ventre plein avec un seul mort?**

**7) Par conséquent, combien de renards auraient été nourris à la fin de cette bataille ? Utilisez dans vos calculs votre réponse à la question 2.**

**8) Imaginons qu'un ordre stupide de plus ait couté un bras (équivalent à 5 kilos) à chaque soldat avant la bataille. Dans ce cas-ci, combien de renards auraient été rassasiés?**

**9) Prenons le cas de charognards uniquement constitués de corbeaux et renards. Sachant qu'un renard mange 2 fois par jour 4 kilos, et un corbeau 5 fois par jour un kilo, combien de jours faudrait il pour nettoyer ce charnier sachant qu'il y a 2 fois plus de corbeaux que de renards? Utilisez un système d'équations à deux inconnues. **

**10) ...**

Au vu de l'attitude studieuse des enfants, ce sujet leur plaisait autant que le précédent, qui avait porté sur la période de la Grande Peste de Quirm et le nombre de vecteurs animaux nécessaires pour contaminer toute la ville. Ses élèves appréciaient toujours les applications pratiques des mathématiques.

Tout en gardant un oeil attentif sur eux, Suzanne se perdit un peu dans ses souvenirs.

Ah, ses élèves ... Vincent qui, même en cet instant, semblait prêt à jaillir de sa chaise pour hurler à la face du monde sa réponse. Pénélope dont la beauté était inversement égale à son poids de matière grise. Ravaelle, qui devait avoir pour ancêtre une marmotte; elle avait déjà mangé trois stylos depuis le début de la semaine et Suzanne devait régulièrement lui rappeler de ne pas ronger son pupitre. Jason, trop en avance en anatomie animale par rapport à ses camarades. Joschua, Palimpeste, Isabelle, Cecile-Rémi-Etienne-Turlututu-Ignace-Nathaniel (rebaptisé Crétin par ses gentils camarades de classes), Edgar, Yrema, ... Que ferait-elle sans eux?

Sérieusement, elle ne pouvait pas imaginer ce qu'aurait été sa vie sans ces enfants.

D'une certaine façon, ce métier d'enseignante l'avait sauvée. Elle voyait des êtres mythiques, faisait des heures sup' en tant que Mort intérimaire de temps à autre et passait à travers les murs si elle n'y faisait pas attention. Elle avait même sauvé le monde une fois. Ou deux. Ou un peu plus ....

C'était pour cela qu'elle tenait tant à ce travail. Après avoir passé plusieurs minutes à discuter à grands renforts de COUIC avec la Mort-aux-Rats, changer le pantalon mouillé de Guitou vous ramenait vite les pieds sur terre. Aider les enfants, c'était s'aider elle-même.

En tant que maîtresse, elle s'était plus ou moins inquiétée de leur futur. Bien sûr, avec les cours de maniement du tisonnier, de logique et ses leçons de mathématiques appliqués, ses élèves étaient aussi bien préparés que possible pour leur vie future. Probablement même mieux préparés que beaucoup d'adultes. Remarquez, quand on voit comment agissent certains adultes, ce n'était pas bien difficile...

Mais une petite voix, du fin fond de sa cervelle, ne cessait de lui murmurer: _Et s__i.__.._

_Et si ça ne suffisait pas?_

_Et si les enfants ne s'en sortaient pas?_

_Et si elle ne les préparait pas assez? _

_Et si elle était incapable d'aider qui que ce soit dans la vie "normale"? _

_Et si elle n'était bonne qu'à suivre la voie familiale?_

_Et si ..._

Cette voix la rendait doucement folle. Elle susurrait à l'oreille de son esprit ses peurs quand il ne s'y attendait pas, ternissait ses petits triomphes scolaires et amplifiait l'importance de ses rares échecs. Elle restait égale à elle-même en apparence, mais le doute la rongeait.

Doucement mais sûrement, sans que personne d'autre ne s'en rende compte, Suzanne se sentait basculer dans la dépression.

_Et si ..._

Elle avait multiplié les sorties avec les enfants, leur montrant le vaste monde, ses dangers et comment s'en défendre. Dans certains coins reculés du Disque, les prédateurs fuyaient désormais au simple son d'un rire d'enfant ou à la vue d'un bâton de craie.

_Et si ..._

Elle avait invité les Agents du Guet de la ville à venir en classe pour montrer aux enfants que si des adultes aussi idiots pouvaient survivre à la réalité, eux aussi y arriveraient.

_Et si ..._

Elle leur avait enseigné que contre les monstres une épée est souvent plus efficace que la plume, et toujours plus utile que le nounours en peluche (à moins qu'il ne soit lesté de plomb).

_Et si ..._

Elle avait beau faire, il restait toujours, ce murmure discret mais impossible à atténuer. Toujours ce doute à l'esprit, cette crainte de ne pas réussir sa tâche. Toujours cette peur d'être inutile ... cette peur de ne pas pouvoir être normale.

Et puis un jour, lors d'un voyage en Aurient...

- Mademoiselle Suzanne, c'est quoi cette drôle de plante?

Et le déclic se fit, grâce à cette simple remarque. Elle mit en branle un projet de classe gigantesque rassemblant notamment de la biologie, de la botanique, de la menuiserie et de l'éducation civique. Et depuis la fin de ce projet, plus personne ne se risquait à embêter sa classe à la récréation.

En fait plus personne ne se risquerait jamais à les embêter.

Elle eut un mince sourire en voyant les petites têtes penchées sur leur copie, leurs gardiens sagement rangés à leur coté.

Désormais tous ses élèves avaient un Bagage, et ils réussiraient grâce à ça. Même la petite voix devait en convenir.


End file.
